Die Übelkeit
by Fryderyka
Summary: Der Krieg ist vorbei, das Leben geht weiter. Über Helden und Halunken, Denunzianten und Friedenhasser, den Glanz und die verstaubte Bibliothek, die ausnahmsweise nicht gemütlich und romantisch ist. Übersetzung.


_Autorin: Arianrod_

_Übersetzung: Fryderyka_

_Betalesen: kslchen (nochmals herzlichen Dank, liebe kslchen!)_

_Original: auf mirriel. net _

* * *

_Victory after all, I suppose! Well, it seems a very gloomy business.  
Wir scheinen gewonnen zu haben. Doch offensichtlich ist es eine sehr traurige Angelegenheit._

John Ronald Reuel Tolkien, _The Hobbit / Der kleine Hobbit / Übersetzt von W. Scherf_

_Czymże ja biedna zawiniłam,  
Że mi się nie chce żyć w kraju, o który walczyłam..._

_Was habe ich denn, ich Unglückliche, getan,  
dass ich das Leben satt habe in diesem Land,  
für das ich kämpfte…_

Jacek Kaczmarski*, _Pięć głosów z kraju. Lament / Fünf Stimmen aus der Heimat. Das Klagelied / Übersetzt von Fryderyka_

**DIE ÜBELKEIT**

Der Kaffee schmeckte nach Staub. Die Bibliothekarin verzog das Gesicht, mit Unmut dachte sie daran, die Kaffeemaschine wieder sauber machen zu müssen. Eine weitere Sache, die man ohne den Zauberstab nicht erledigen konnte. Die Frau klickte auf Speichern und hob ihre Augen von der Tastatur hoch. Den Rechner hatte sie angeschafft, als sie die Arbeit in der Bibliothek anfing, vor fünfundzwanzig Jahren. Die Idee hatte für Kontroverse gesorgt, aber damals konnte sie sich viel leisten und hatte nicht vor, wie die Generationen vor ihr stundenlang nach Büchern zu suchen oder ein _Accio_ zu riskieren – gekoppelt mit der Magie, mit welcher die alten Bände voll durchtränkt waren, hatte der Aufrufezauber manchmal Folgen wie ein Hurrikan.

Es war heiß und schwül in der Bibliothek, die dicke, regungslose Luft klebte den Mund zu und verstopfte den Atem wie die Watte.

Die Bibliothekarin schaute aus dem Fenster hinaus in der Hoffnung, dass das Gewitter, welches seit ein paar Tagen in der Luft hing und ihr zunehmend Kopfschmerzen bereitete, endlich losging. Es donnerte irgendwo, weit weg. Die Uhr zeigte vier Uhr nachmittags. Noch eine Stunde, bis die Bibliothek geschlossen wird, die Frau erwartete aber keine Leser mehr, nicht bei diesem Wetter, wenn die Kleidung am Körper klebte und eine Badewanne voll von kaltem Wasser des Menschen bester Freund schien. Alle Retouren standen bereits auf den richtigen Plätzen einsortiert, die Kataloge waren auf den aktuellen Stand gebracht, die letzte Stunde kündigte sich sehr einschläfernd an. Wenn nicht diese Hitze wäre, könnte es sogar angenehm sein. Die Frau zog aus ihrer Tasche Zeitungen raus. Sie überflog den Tagespropheten.

**»Diskriminierung in der Sprache«**

_»„Die Kultur hängt von der Sprache ab, und die Sprache ist diskriminierend für die Hauselfen", sagt Herby, Vorsitzender von Liga zur Befreiung der Hauselfen. „Bereits auf der Ebene der Sprache sind die Hauselfen den Menschen nicht gleichgestellt, es ist also nicht weiter erstaunlich, dass man mit ihnen auch so umgeht."_  
_Herby verlangt nun die Einführung einer Sprachreform, nach der die Hauselfen auf der Sprachebene wie die Menschen behandelt werden. Man soll in den Kontakten mit den Hauselfen den Imperativ vermeiden und nicht wie bisher verlangen, dass sie über sich selbst in der dritten Person Singular sprechen._  
_„Ich denke, es ist viel dringender, ein Verbot des Aufhängens von Hauselfenköpfen in den Häusern zu verabschieden", legt Amanda Pringle, Spezialistin für Hauselfenrechte, nahe, „denn dieser barbarische Brauch ist immer noch weit verbreitet."_  
_„Wenn sich das die Hauselfen wünschen, so gibt es keinen Grund, das zu verbieten", kontert Herby. „Es wäre nämlich wieder ein Ausdruck der Diskriminierung, ein weiteres Verbot für die Hauselfen, das die Menschen gesetzt haben. Solche Ideen haben nur den Zweck, von den wirklich schwierigen Problemen abzulenken. Wie würde sich denn Frau Pringle fühlen, wenn sie in der Sprache stets ähnlich unpersönlich wie z.B. eine Katze behandelt werden würde?"«_

**»Nicht ohne Beweise vernichten!«**

- schrie ein Titel auf der dritten Seite.  
_»„Obwohl Draco Malfoy bereits ein paar Mal von den Vorwürfen einer Zusammenarbeit mit Du-Weißt-Schon-Wem befreit wurde, gibt Ronald Weasley nicht nach und beschuldigt ihn weiterhin, unzählige Verbrechen begangen zu haben._  
_„Wir sollen die Menschen nicht ohne unwiderlegbare Beweise vernichten", appelliert Dominitius Fudge, der Zauberminister. „Es ist sehr leicht jemanden zu beschuldigen, aber man muss doch bedenken, welche Konsequenzen das bringt. Die Wahrheit liegt immer dazwischen. Solche Wörter, welche Weasley wagt, muss man sich lange überlegen, sie können einem Unschuldigen das Leben zerstören…"_  
_Der Tagesprophet erinnert, dass zur Zeit der Besiegung von Ihr-Wißt-Schon-Wem der junge Malfoy erst 20 Jahre alt war und sich in einer sehr schwierigen Familiensituation befand, da sein Vater gerade im Askaban saß. Es gibt keine Beweise für seine Zusammenarbeit mit Ihr-Wißt-Schon-Wem…"«_

Die Bibliothekarin hat die Zeitung zur Seite geschoben, ihr Mund plötzlich voll von bitterem Geschmack.  
„Das Leben eines Unschuldigen zerstören… Hast du eine Ahnung, was das bedeutet, das Leben zu zerstören, Fudge?", hatte sie zu sich geflüstert. „Keiner nimmt ihm sein Vermögen weg, keiner packt ihn nach Askaban… Na klar, das Leben zerstören, weil jemand versucht, die Wahrheit zu sagen!"  
Sie betrachtete das fast erstarrte, verbissene Gesicht von Ron auf dem Foto. Er benötigte keine Beweise, die Erinnerung dieser Nacht reichte ihm aus.  
„Ist das Einlassen der Todesser ins Hogwarts nicht Beweis genug? Beschissenes Schmierblatt..." Die zerknüllte Zeitung landete im Mülleimer, während die Bibliothekarin die nächste Zeitung zu sich zog. Aus der ersten Seite der Magischen Neuigkeiten sahen sie die schläfrigen Augen von Luna Lovegood.

**»Die Heldin des Denunziantentums?«**

_»Es bestehen begründete Verdächtigungen, dass das Mitglied von Dumbledores Armee, Teilnehmerin der Schlacht im Ministerium der Magie, während welcher sich Voldemort zum ersten Mal nach seiner geheimnisvoller Rückkehr zeigte, die ganze Zeit mit den Todessern kollaborierte. Ist ihre unkonventionelle Art und Weise, welcher sie ihren schulischen Spitznamen Loony verdankte, nur eine schlaue Camouflage?  
„Sie war im ständigen Kontakt mit einem Crofford, welcher Vordemort's Spion gewesen war", sagt Dennis Creevey, der Forscher der Dokumenten aus dem Zweiten Krieg. „Ihre Anwesenheit im Ministerium in dieser Nacht könnte sogar dazu beigetragen haben, dass Voldemort dort angekommen ist und somit war ihr Erscheinen mitursächlich für den Tod von Sirius Black."  
„Henry Crofford war ein angesehener Fachmann auf dem Bereich der Schrumpfhörniger Schnarchkackler", erklärt unbeholfen Luna Lovegood „und wir sind uns begegnet, als ich einen Artikel darüber verfasst habe. Voldemort hat seine Rückkehr bereits früher bekannt gemacht, während des Trimagischen Turniers. Als wir im Ministerium angekommen sind, war er bereits da..."  
„Wenn sich diese Verdächtigungen bestätigen, wäre das eine sehr traurige Nachricht", sagt Dominitius Fudge, Minister der Magie, „ein weiterer Beweis dafür, wie wenig wir unsere Freunde wirklich kennen und wie leicht ein Mensch der Versuchung der Macht erliegen kann…" «_

Die Bibliothekarin wurde plötzlich blass und stützte sich auf dem Schreibtisch, ihr wurde schlecht. Luna's Gesicht war wie immer verschlossen und gleichgültig, die Glupschaugen starrten irgendwohin in den Raum. Die Uhr schlug fünf. Die Frau hob den Kopf und fing, in Gedanken versunken, damit an, die Papiere einzusammeln. An einem Pergamentstück, das mit goldenen, eleganten Buchstaben bedeckt war, blieb ihr Blick hängen:

_Es ist uns eine Ehre, Frau Hermine Jane Granger zu den Feierlichkeiten zum 30. Jubiläum des Sieges über Ihn-Dessen-Namen-Nicht-Genannt-Werden-Darf einzuladen. Die Feierlichkeiten finden am Samstag, den 24. Mai um 18 Uhr im Königschloss Dunn Eidann statt. _

_Minister der Magie Dominitius Fudge_

Sie schaute zum Kalender herüber. Der 24. Mai. Morgen. Es donnerte. Die ersten Regentropfen schlugen auf die Scheiben.

Der vom Regen gewaschene Samstag war kühler, aber sonnig. Hermine Granger schaute in den Spiegel. Ein schwarzes, ziemlich abgetragenes Kleid. Fast schon mehr silberne Strähnen in ihrem Haar als braune. Das Gesicht mit einem Faltennetz bedeckt, hängende Mundwinkeln und Augen mit graumüdem Rand. Mit Verbitterung stellte sie fest, dass sie alt aussah. Alt und arm.

Das Königschloss in Dunn Eidann war ein massives, frisch renoviertes Gebäude und erinnerte sicherlich nicht an den ehemaligen Sitz schottischer Herrscher. Das allgegenwärtige Gold und Marmor erregten bei Hermine Widerwillen und, obwohl es ihr schwer fiel, es zuzugeben, eine gewisse Einschüchterung, die sie ihre mit abgetragenem Samt bedeckten Schultern noch niedriger fallen ließ. In diesen Räumlichkeiten, unter eleganten Gewänden der Rektoren und den modisch gekleideten Journalisten, fühlte sie sich noch älter und noch ungepflegter. Die Höflichkeitsbegrüßungen gingen an ihr vorbei, ähnlich wie die Küsschen und gekünstelten Freuderufe, die die Bekanntesten und Geachteten auswechselten. Niemand hatte versucht, mit ihr über das in dieser Saison modischste Muggeltheater zu plaudern. Seit ein paar Jahren waren die Muggel hipp und es sah nicht danach aus, dass die Mode bald vergehen würde. Die Zauberer haben Wohnungen in den Muggelbezirken gemietet, besuchten Muggelkinos und diskutierten mit Begeisterung und völliger Ignoranz über die Muggelpolitik. Hermine sah sich nach Ron um und lauschte den Gesprächsfetzen.  
„Wie Schade, dass Sie nicht dabei gewesen sind! Ein vorzügliches Spiel, zeigt die Muggelwelt in einer ganz anderen Sichtweise…"  
„Herr Professor, was für eine angenehme Überraschung, ich dachte, Sie wären immer noch in Frankreich…"  
„Hast du über diese Lovegood gehört? Was hälst du davon?"  
„Ach komm, Creevey ist doch auch so ein Verrückter wie Weasley. Diese Leute sind krank vom Hass."  
„Weasley lebt nur noch für Rache", pflichtete ein Dritter bei. „Er hat dreißig Jahre gehabt, um zu verzeihen, pflegt aber seinen Hass gegen die Welt…"

Hermine zuckte. Dreißig Jahre, um zu verzeihen… Vor ihren Augen stand plötzlich der Fuchsbau, als sie ihn gemeinsam erreichten. Das weiße Gesicht von Ron, als er die Tür erblickte, die nur an einem Scharnier hing. Das Knarren dieser Tür war eine der wenigen Sachen, an welche sie sich vom ganzen Krieg erinnerte. Das gleichmäßige, unangenehme Geräusch, das einem die Haare zu Berge stehen ließ und in den Ohren stich, welche ihnen für einen Moment den Pulsschlag diktierte. Seit dieser Nacht gab es nur einen Weasley in England und es war in ihm nicht mehr viel von Ron übrig geblieben.  
Zwei junge Journalisten musterten sie gleichgültig.  
„Du, wer ist das dort?"  
„Irgendeine verkannte Revolutionstante…"  
„Vielleicht gibt ihr Fudge einen Orden zum Trost, er soll heute welche verleihen…"  
Die Journalisten entfernten sich ein Stück und das Gespräch verstummte. Hermine stand reglos. Eine Demütigungswelle kam über sie und es wurde ihr davon übel.

„Ladies and Gentleman, wir laden Sie herzlich in den Kronsaal ein, wo das Fest stattfindet", ertönte eine Stimme. Hermine erdrückte den Fluchtinstinkt und schaute sich wieder nach Ron um. Aber er war nirgendwo zu erblicken.  
„Wie kann ich Ihnen helfen?" Der Butler in einer weißen, glänzenden Robe hatte sie am Eingang angehalten. Sie schaute erstaunt hoch und versuchte an ihm vorbei zu kommen.  
„Haben Sie eine Einladung?" Ruhig, aber entschieden hatte ihr der Mann die Tür zugestellt. Hinten lachte jemand spöttisch.  
„Mein Name ist Hermine Granger."  
„Aber haben Sie eine Einladung?"  
Hermine fühlte plötzlich, dass ihr im Gesicht warm wurde. Jemand schnaufte ungeduldig hinter ihr, sie sah, dass der Butler einen verständnisvollen Blick nach hinten warf. Das Gelächter wurde immer lauter. Sie fischte endlich das zerknitterte Pergament aus ihrer Tasche. Der Butler schaute auf die Liste.  
„Granger, Granger" murmelte er vor sich hin.  
„Mensch, mach dich doch nicht lächerlich" hörte sie plötzlich eine bekannte Stimme hinter ihr, „wenn du nicht weiß, wer Hermine Granger war, dann ist selbst dieser Job zu gut für dich."  
Der Butler wurde blass. Hermine musste sich nicht umdrehen, um zu wissen, wem dieses boshafte Flüstern gehörte.  
„Professor Snape, bitte entschuldigen Sie mich. Natürlich, kommen Sie doch rein, Frau Granger…"  
Hermine ging schnell rein. Sie wusste, dass Snape von den Beschuldigungen befreit wurde, die Richter hatten geglaubt, dass er Dumbledore unter Einfluss des _Imperius_-Fluchs umgebracht hatte. Sie wusste, dass es die Leute glaubten und der Chefredakteur des Propheten kreierte ihn zum Helden des Zweiten Krieges. Aber es wurde ihr erst bewusst, wenn sie die ehrfurchterfüllte Stimme des Butlers hörte. Wertschätzung, die sie, selber, Hermine Granger, nicht verdiente.  
Sie erinnerte sich, wie Harry erzählt hatte, was in dieser Nacht geschehen ist. Wie sie es nicht hatten glauben können, dass Snape ein Verräter war.  
„Hermine, ich weiß doch, wie ein Mensch unter _Imperius_ aussieht", hatte ihr Harry ungeduldig geantwortet und alle Symptome der Zauberwirkung exakt aufgezählt. Hermine wusste, dass Harry den Tränkemeister gehasst hatte. Aber sie wusste auch, dass er, im Gegensatz zu Ron, sehr vorsichtig in seinen Urteilen gewesen war.

„Sehr geehrte Damen und Herren!", fing Dominitius Knot die Feierlichkeiten an. „Es ist mir eine Ehre, Sie auf den Feierlichkeiten zu dem größten, dem wichtigsten und dem schönsten Ereignis zu begrüßen, das Englands magische Gesellschaft feiert, dem Ereignis, das unsere Geschichte verändert hat…"  
Hermine hörte ihm nicht mehr zu. Fudges, zuerst der ältere, dann der jüngere, haben bei jedem Jubiläum immer die gleichen Worte wiederholt. Der schönste Tag in der Geschichte magischen Englands. Der Tag, an dem Voldemort starb. Der Tag, an dem Harry Potter starb. Die Erinnerung an Harry machte sie nicht traurig. Sie wussten, dass er sterben würde, lange, bevor es passiert war. Und Harry wusste es auch. Es schien, als ob er damit im gewissen Sinne seinen Frieden machte. Als der letzte Abend kam, haben sie ihn zusammen, zu dritt, verbracht, und am nächsten Tag ging Harry sterben und…

„Snape", Fudge hat ihren Gedankengang unterbrochen. Sie schaute den Minister erstaunt an. „Es ist einfach, Beschuldigungen zu werfen, aber wir müssen uns daran erinnern, dass die Wahrheit immer dazwischen liegt", fuhr Fudge fort. „Der Professor, obwohl ihm so viele Verdienste des Phönixordens gebühren, war mehrere Male des Verrats und Denunziantentums beschuldigt. Diese Beschuldigungen sind durch keine Beweise bestätigt, es gibt dagegen mehrere Beweise dafür, dass er sein Leben für den Orden riskierte. Deswegen verleihe ich Severus Snape den Merlin-Orden 1. Klasse!"

Snape ging aufs Podium. Er hat sich nicht viel verändert, nur im schwarzen Haar tauchten silberne Fäden auf. Hermines Beine wackelten. Ihr Kleid wurde in diesem Moment vom kalten Schweiß nass. Die drückende Übelkeit wurde immer stärker und sie fing an, sich mit Mühe durch das Gedränge zu quetschen, zum Ausgang. Sie fühlte, dass wenn sie nicht sofort von hier wegliefe, sie umfallen und sich auf den glänzenden, roten Marmorboden würde übergeben müssen. Der Butler musterte ihr rotes, aufgeschwollenes Gesicht mit verächtlichem Blick. Hermine kam bis ins Badezimmer, kämpfend, um sich nicht schon auf dem Weg zu übergeben. Endlich erbrach sie sich lange, an dem weißen Klosett hängend, ohne sich darum zu kümmern, dass der Gallensaft auf den Boden spritzt und den schwarzen Samt ihres Kleids beschmutzte. Sie stand auf. Der erste Gedanke war, von hier wegzulaufen. Aber sie musste zuerst noch etwas erfahren.  
Diesmal musterte sie der Butler mit Ekel. Das machte ihr nichts aus – sie wusste ja, wie sie aussehen muss. Das rote, von Schweiß glänzende Gesicht, graue, zerraufte Haare, bekotztes Kleid…  
„Bitte sagen Sie mir, ob Sie auf dieser Liste von Ihnen Luna Luvegood und Ronald Weasley haben."  
„Ich bin nicht dazu berechtigt, solche Informationen herausgeben…"  
„Das nächste Mal werde ich nicht bitten", sagte Hermine mit Nachdruck und griff nach dem Zauberstab.  
Der Butler wurde blass. Im verschlossenen Saal donnerte der Applaus.  
„Habe ich nicht", antwortete er. „Weasley war gar nicht drauf und zu Lovegood habe ich die Anweisung bekommen, sie zu streichen."

_  
* Jacek Kaczmarski (1957-2004) war ein polnischer Dichter, Komponist und Sänger. Besonders bekannt wurde er durch seine in den Zeiten der „Solidarność"-Bewegung gesungene Lyrik, welche sich durch freiheitliche, gesellschaftspolitische Thematik gekennzeichnete und die er meistens nur mit musikalischen Begleitung einer Gitarre und/oder eines Piano gesungen hat. Kaczmarski wird oft „Simme der antikommunistischen Oposition" oder „Barde der Epoche" genannt.


End file.
